Δαιμονική δραστηριότητας
by The Insane Shadow Hunter
Summary: Un male antico è tornato; può essere salvato spike da questo male, o la sua anima perduta per sempre per la bestia.


**Δαιμονική δραστηριότητας**

By

The Insane shadow hunter

**Chapter 1: The book**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Spike just thought it was just another book; but unknown to him something had been waiting for him to speak its words, so that they may continue their masters work.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Ponyville library. Time:12:00 Pm)**

"Spike I'm heading out!" Twilight yelled up to her assistant; just before using her magic to place her saddlebag onto her back.

"Okay Twi!" Spike replied before he started to re-shelf the books on the past of Equestria. "Tell our friends I said hi!"

"I will!" Twilight replied before she exited the library; just before multiple books were heard hitting the floor only to be followed by Spikes body hitting the floor.

"Ah! Buck!" Spike shouted as he held his head; groaning loudly as he felt his head pounding. "Why am I always putting the books up?" He asked just before another book fell from the shelf; hitting him directly on top of the head, worsening his headache.

**(Location:Sugar cube corner. Time:12:09 Pm)**

"Hi girls." Twilight said as she walked into Sugar cube corner; allowing her to see all of her friends that she had made while living in Ponyville.

"Hi Twilight." They all greeted as she walked over to them; just before their friend Pinkie walked towards all of them with multiple smoothies in her hooves, and a strange hat that had smoke sage all around it.

"Ugh Pinkie! You know I do not like it when you where that hat." Rarity said as she waved away some of the smoke; allowing her to breath in clean air.

"I know you do; but you know what today is." Pinkie replied as she placed the drinks on the table; just before she started to dance around the table. "You know me doing this keeps them away." She continued as she danced around the table.

Rainbow dash then facehooved herself while released a loud groan. "Pinkie. Just because its that day; does not mean that they are going to come back to get you, now will you please stop." She said before she took a quick sip from her smoothie.

"Sorry guys; but I am just being careful, after all we have foals here." Pinkie said before she started to pour salt in multiple areas of the building.

"Um Rarity?" Twilight said which caused Rarity to look towards her.

"Yes Twilight."

"Can you tell me what she is doing?" Twilight asked only to have Applejack raise her left hoof up; only to put it back down.

"She is trying to keep the spirits of the Conner's from entering the home." Applejack answered which caused Twilight to grow a little confused.

"The Conner's?" Twilight asked.

Spike is then shown moving a few books over to the side; allowing him to shelve a few books only to catch a glimpse of a hollowed out area in the shelf. "Huh?" He said as he reached forwards to the hollowed compartment. "Yes. The Conner's; they were a family that used to live in the library you call home." Applejack's voice said just as Spike is shown pulling out a very strange book from the compartment. "Really?" Twilights voice said just before the book is shown; it had a black cove and on its front it had a strange star within a circle. "Yes." Applejack's voice replied just before Spike's claw is shown slowly moving across the cover. "What happened to them?" Twilights voice asked just before Spike is shown opening the book; only to see strange writing on the page. "Ya See. The Conner's were not that great; they worshiped this thing called Natas, and in order to please it they would murder mare's, colt's, and Foals." Applejack's voice explained just before Spike is shown turning on a light; allowing him to see the writing a little bit better. "Oh my." Twilight's voice gasped just as Spike is shown looking back down in the text with awe. "What happened to them?" Twilight's voice asked.

"Per chi legge il testo; quando queste parole vengono pronunciate il nostro spirito deve tornare." Spike said as he repeated the words that were on the page.

"Well one day; there was a huge fire at the library and none of them survived, and the weather ponies never located their bodies." Applejack answered.

"Quando I nostri spiriti; il dolore e anche il ritorno." Spike continued to read as he grew more intrigued by the books writing.

"So were there headstones placed in their memory?" Twilight asked.

"E quando il dolore ritorna; il pozzo dell'abisso, e le bestie sono liberati." Spike repeated causing the room to grow a little darker.

"No there was not; they had no living family members, and the town cared little about them so they have no grave stones." Applejack answered.

"Pregate per il vostro dio; perche siamo tornati, e si anima presto appartengono alla bestia." Spike repeated as he finished the final text; causing four translucent figures to slowly walk towards him, just before he turned around causing all four of them to disappear. "Brr." Spike groaned out as he felt the temperature drop. "AC must be put on low." He continued before he started to walk to the thermostat downstairs.

"Wow; I never knew a family like that used to live in my home." Twilight said while receiving a small laugh from Applejack.

"Yeah but don't let it get you down; granny Smith would always tell me and big Macintosh that story in order to get us to behave." Applejack said as the memories of her and her brother being scared out of their minds entered her mind.

"You won't be laughing about it when they return AJ." Pinkie pie said before she sat down by her friends; allowing her to finally drink her smoothie. "And when they return; whoever the unlucky soul is that they are targeting had better be ready to enter a real nightmare."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Hope you all like this story.**


End file.
